Eclipse
by TwilightWind
Summary: The second part of Tbone's reputation. The truth behinde Tbone's behavoir is revealed, but what will happen next? Ch. 10 and prodolague is up!
1. Chapter 1

**Eclipse**

**By Twilight Wind**

**This is the second part of T-bone's Reputation. You will meet a new character, but he maybe someone who's been there all along.**

**SwatKats-SwatKats-SwatKats- SwatKats-SwatKats-SwatKats- SwatKats-SwatKats**

Bwa ha ha ha ha ha ha! "Finally there is nothing to stop me from conquering Mega Kat city! And it's all thanks to you, T-bone!" Dark Kat bellowed.

"It was my pleasure, Master. So when do we take over?" asked T-bone.

"As soon as the Devastation Cannon is complete, and installed on the Turbo Kat." The black caped kat answered.

"I can't wait! This is going to be fun! How long till it's finished" the tabby asked with excitement.

"A week tops." The evil mastermind replied, his orange eyes lighting up.

"Okay. In the mean time I'm going to train." The burly tom said walking out of the room.

**SwatKats-SwatKats-SwatKats- SwatKats-SwatKats-SwatKats- SwatKats-SwatKats**

A week later

"Finally!" remarked T-bone.

"Yes, now that the Devastation cannon, is equipped to the Turbo Kat we can finally take over the city!" Dark Kat commented.

"All right, let's get this show on the road!" the burly tabby said as he climbed into the cockpit of the black jet and took off.

**SwatKats-SwatKats-SwatKats- SwatKats-SwatKats-SwatKats- SwatKats-SwatKats**

"Uncle! T-bone is attacking the city!" Felina stated as a building blew up.

"I'm on my way! Hold him off as long as you can!" the stern kat replied.

"Roger!" she responded as she fired at he Turbo Kat.

"Oh, come on Lutenant, can't you do better than that!" T-bone mocked over the radio, after dodging her shot.

"Why you!" the black haired she kat growled. Then a ray nearly hit the Turbo Kat.

"What the…" T-bone questioned as he looked franticly for what fired at him.

"Attention, Swat Kat! This is commander Feral, you are under arrest!" the commander said over the radio.

"Go ahead Commander! That is if you can catch me!" T-bone banked right.

"Fire!" Feral ordered, as they fired another beam from the cannon from the bomb bay of the Blue Manx.

"Looks like you managed to copy Turmoil's vertigo beam! Oops, looks like I broke it." T-bone said after he fired the devastation cannon and hit the vertigo beam causing the Blue Manx to crash, luckily Feral and the pilot ejected just in time.

"Why you…" Felina began to curse as she shot at T-bone again.

"Ha, missed ag…" T-bone got interrupted by two shocking of the Turbo Kat. "What! The Devastation cannon has been destroyed! Who the heck…" T-bone got interrupted by two missiles shot from the ground. "How the in the world is that that!" the tabby asked looking at a kat wearing black armor, riding a black quad, on top of the building roofs. The quad had thrusters, grappling hooks, as well as other gadgets to help it along its way.

"Okay, I don't know how you are, but you're going to die!" T-bone shot two match head missiles at the black quad. The rider knottiest them and fired two grappling hooks on the sky scrapper in front of him, lunging him up, dodging the missiles. When he landed on the side of the building, he revved the thrusters and drove up the side, firing tons of missiles at the Turbo Kat. T-bone managed to barley dodge some of them, but the last few it the wings dead on, blowing them sky high.

"Crud! I'm going down!" the big tabby yelled. The Turbo Kat crashed, but T-bone ejected in time to avoid it. "Cruuud! Master Dark Kat is going to kill me!" the blond tom yelled to himself. Then he heard something.

An engine, then the black quad jumped over his head. The rider shot a missile strait at the burly tom. T-bone jumped and rolled to the right, putting on his glovetrix. Then fired a laser at the quad hitting the front left tire. The rider grabbed a 12 gage, jumping off the quad, shooting at T-bone. He managed to get T-bone's glovetrix, but it provided enough protection to keep the shot from damaging his hand. Miraculously the tabby managed to dodge the rest of the shots and ducked behind a dumpster avoiding the rest of the shots.

The kat dressed in black went up to the dumpster, pulled it away, but T-bone wasn't there. "Crud! He got away!" the mysterious kat cursed.

"Hold it right there!" Feral called.

"What do you want?" the stranger asked with displease in his voice.

"How are you and what do you think you're doing?" the stern kat demanded.

"The name's Eclipse, and I'm doing what you should be doing." Eclipse responded coldly.

"Eclipse! Can I get an interview?" Ann Gora asked running into the scene.

"No!" the vigilante retorted, pulling his visor up. He's wearing a black helmet that covers his nose to his chin. He has black padded body armor, a belt with a lot of pouches, his eyes are amber colored, from his tail, his bare feet and what was showing under his eyes you could tell his fur is brown, other than that the rest was covered in black clothing.

"Why not?" the reporter asked.

"Forget this I'm out of here!" Eclipse through a small ball witch on contact exploded releasing a smoke screen. Feral, Ann, and Jonny, Ann's camera man, could hear the black quad start up and leave.

"Where in the world did he get that 4-wheeler?" Commander Feral asked.

"I don't know." Ann responded.

"Man, that's one sweet quad though." Jonny stated.

"You seen it all here folks. From the trader Swat Kat's attack on Mega Kat city, to meeting the new hero, Eclipse. This is Ann Gora, Kat's eye news." The reporter finished.

"Hero? Yeah right." Feral said to himself.

**SwatKats-SwatKats-SwatKats- SwatKats-SwatKats-SwatKats- SwatKats-SwatKats**

**All right finished! What do you think of Eclipse. If you're wondering why I chose that name for him it's because he's like and eclipse. It's still light out, but it's a little darker. He still good, but he is also a little dark. Feel free to review. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Ch. 2: T-bone's memory.**

**This is the chapter that explains what happened to T-bone. Hope you like it.**

**SwatKats-SwatKats-SwatKats- SwatKats-SwatKats-SwatKats- SwatKats-SwatKats**

T-bone is walking down an ally holding his head and feeling dizzy. "Oh! My head. Dame that Kat riding that quad…." T-bone yells in pain and collapses, sparks shooting from his head, but is it from the electronics in his helmet?

**SwatKats-SwatKats-SwatKats- SwatKats-SwatKats-SwatKats- SwatKats-SwatKats**

Callie is driving by heading to the Mayors new office. "I still can't believe T-bone is a bad kat, Razor is dead, and the new guy in town, Eclipse." The blond she-kat said to herself. Then she spotted someone in an ally. "Does he need help?" She stopped her car. "Doesn't hurt to check." She approached the cat, then jumped back in terror.

"T-bone!" she shrieked. He started to come to his senses.

"Miss Briggs?" the burly tabby groaned then fainted again. Callie walked up to him, bent down, then sparks flew from his head. She quickly jumped back, then creeped back up to him and removed his helmet.

She found a strange metal headband on his forehead over his mask. The metal object then sparked again. She slowly removed it from his head that's when she began to wonder. "What if this is a…." she got interrupted by T-bone's groaning.

"Callie…. Is that you?" Where am I, and what am I doing here?" he asked her.

"You mean you don't remember?"

"No, not a thing. I just remember I disarmed the bomb at Enforcer Headquarters, that's when I heard a voice and then nothing." T-bone got all wide eyed, "Oh crud! Razor is going to kill me! I have to…" T-bone noticed that Callie started to cry, "What's the matter, Miss Briggs?"

"I'm just glad you're all right!" she responded as she hugged him.

"What's going on?" the tabby asked.

"Don't worry it right now. We have to go." The deputy mayor responded as she practically dragged T-bone into her car.

**SwatKats-SwatKats-SwatKats- SwatKats-SwatKats-SwatKats- SwatKats-SwatKats**

Callie and T-bone drove for a couple of hours in till they arrived at Professor Hackle's. They drove into the parking lot, "Stay here." Callie instructed T-bone.

"Why?" he questioned her.

"Deputy Mayor Briggs, is that you?" Pr. Hackle called coming out the door, but three steps and he stopped. "What's he doing here!"

"Pr. Hackle, before we jump to conclusions, would you take a look at this?" Callie handed Hackle the device she found on T-bone's head.

The gray scientist examined it for a moment. "This is… both of you come inside now."

"Okay." T-bone responded, not sure what was going on.

"Here T-bone, sit down on the sofa, and if you want you can watch TV."

"Thanks Professor." T-bone responded. The professor and Callie walked into another room. "Okay, let's see if me and Razor made the news." T-bone turned on the new station.

"This is Ann Gora, Kat's Eye News, and this is the special news bulletin, Swat Kat terror!"

"What!" T-bone said, then the TV. showed the clip of him shooting Razor. "I would never do that!" the tabby yelled at the top of his lungs.

"What's going on?" Pr. Hackle asked while he and Callie reentered the room.

"Oh no!" Callie said as she ran over to and turned off the TV.

"What's going on!" T-bone yelled. Pr. Hackle let out a sigh and said, "After you disarmed the bomb at Enforcer Headquarters, Dark Kat abducted you and put this on you head." The gray kat showed T-bone the metal devise, "It's some kind of mind control device. While you were wearing it Dark Kat had complete control over you. It must have come off when Eclipse attacked you."

"Eclipse?" T-bone said.

**SwatKats-SwatKats-SwatKats- SwatKats-SwatKats-SwatKats- SwatKats-SwatKats**

Professor Hackle and Callie told T-bone the whole story. How Dark Kat made him kill Razor, blow up City Hall and Enforcer Headquarters, and his little run in with Eclipse.

"This can't be happening." The burly tabby said, "I can't believe I killed Razor. He was like a little brother to me and I kill him. T-bone was fighting his tears.

"T-bone. It may have been your body, but it real wasn't you how shot Razor." Hackle said.

"He's right T-bone. It wasn't you, it was Dark Kat." Callie agreed.

"But what bugs me is how Dark Kat got his claws on this mind control device." The gray kat said.

"What do you mean?" T-bone asked.

"This technology in this device is at least 50 years more advanced than our current technology." Hackle stated.

"You serous!" Callie and T-bone said in unison.

"I'm afraid so, but for now forget about it. You two need your rest. There are two guest rooms down the hall, you are welcome to them."

"Thanks." The deputy mayor said.

"Thanks. Well good night." T-bone yawned as he and Callie headed out the door.

"Good night." Hackle said as he headed off for bed.

**SwatKats-SwatKats-SwatKats- SwatKats-SwatKats-SwatKats- SwatKats-SwatKats**

**Well are you surprised to find out that T-bone was under mind control? Well I hope you like it. I'll update ASAP. Feel free to review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ch. 3: The Hunt part 1**

**Pretty simple, Eclipse attacks T-bone, not knowing that he was under mind control.**

**SwatKats-SwatKats-SwatKats- SwatKats-SwatKats-SwatKats- SwatKats-SwatKats**

"Where is he!" Dark Kat demanded.

"I'm sorry, my lord, but we can't find him anywhere. It's like he disappeared into thin air." One of his ninja's responded.

"Find him, and if he doesn't have the mind control band on his head, kill him." The purple kat ordered.

"Yes sir!" the ninja responded.

"_(If the mind control band is no longer on his head, he is no longer any use to me. What a waist. This certainly was one of my greatest plans. Note to self, after T-bone is found kill the new pest, Eclipse.)" _ The evil master mind thought to himself.

**SwatKats-SwatKats-SwatKats- SwatKats-SwatKats-SwatKats- SwatKats-SwatKats**

7:00 a.m., Professor Hackle's house

Lt. Felina Feral is knocking at Hackle's door. "Professor Hackle. We need you at the lab." She called.

"Coming Lt." the gray kat called back. "I really regret going back to work for Pumadine." He mumbled to himself. The Professor opened the door.

"Hey Professor, mind if I come in?"

"No! I mean, it's really messy in here, not suitable for guests at all." The old kat responded.

"I don't think it's that bad inside, besides I have to use the bathroom. Please I really have to go."

"Alright, it's down the hall to your left." He let her in.

Felina gave a confused look, "this house is cleaner than my apartment. It's plenty suitable for company."

Hackle panicked, "No time for chit chat, we have to get going, don't we?"

"Fine." She walks down the hall and bumps into Callie who is reading a newspaper. "Excuse me." Felina apologized.

"That okay." Then Callie realized who it was, "Lt. Feral? What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to pick up Hackle, hey why you are here?"

"Gust visiting." Callie responds, that's when she caught a glimpse of T-bone, half asleep, walking through the hall way into the living room.

"Well, nature is calling." The black haired she-kat walked into the bathroom. That's when T-bone walked into the kitchen. Callie ran after him. "T-bone! Go back to your room"

"Why?"

"Because Commander Feral's niece is here and you don't want to get in trouble with her."

"How going to get in trouble with me?" Felina walked around the corner. "You! What are you doing here!" she growled at T-bone.

"Before we jump to conclusions, I think you should take a look at this." Hackle said entering the room and showed Felina the mind control band.

"What's this?" the female enforcer asked.

"It's a mind control device we found on T-bone's head." The gray kat responded.

Felina looked confused, "So…. It mean's that T-bone isn't the one who shot Razor?"

"It was Dark Kat, controlling his body." Hackle informed. That made T-bone growl.

"If it's the last thing I do, I'm going to make Dark Crud pay for making me do that!"

T-bone said. Felina smirked.

"Then allow me to help."

"How are you going to do that?"

"Eclipse destroyed your jet, remember. I can probably sneak you in to Pumadine, to "barrow" a jet." Felina stated.

"Alright." The tabby responded.

"Speaking about Eclipse, why don't we ask him for help." Callie suggested. "I mean, he could be a lot of help."

"I don't think so." Hackle said.

"What!" Callie, T-bone, and Felina said in unison.

"It's just the way he shot at you. He didn't hesitate or cares were they hit, just as long as he took you down. He really wanted to kill you, and at any coast, even if you're a good guy."

"He has a point, I saw the whole thing in the air, and he did give out the message that was not going to take any prisoners." Felina supported.

"All right. Stay away from Eclipse." T-bone finished.

**SwatKats-SwatKats-SwatKats- SwatKats-SwatKats-SwatKats- SwatKats-SwatKats**

"Where is he?" Eclipse asked himself. "I swore to make him pay and I'm not going to break that promise." He got on his quad and started to drive on the rooftops.

"Come out where ever you are, T-bone, because no matter where you hide, I'll find you, and when I do, I'm going to shoot you down like you did Razor."

**SwatKats-SwatKats-SwatKats- SwatKats-SwatKats-SwatKats- SwatKats-SwatKats**

**That's all for now. Find out what happens in the next chapter. Feel free to review. P.S. Sorry it took so long to update got busy and distracted.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ch 4: The hunt part 2**

**This is where they actually get to the actual hunt. Not only that, but T-bone finds something that surprising.**

**SwatKats-SwatKats-SwatKats- SwatKats-SwatKats-SwatKats- SwatKats-SwatKats**

"You okay back there, T-bone?" Felina asked

"No luxury cruise, but fine, and don't expect me to stay in this sack all day." The big tabby responded.

"Don't worry. We're only a couple of minuets away from the drop off point."

"Alright. Any leads on Dark Kat's whereabouts?"

"No. So why did you want to barrow a jet so soon. You know before we find Dark Kat?"

"Well, not all of them, but a few of the Turbo Kat's missiles should be compatible for Enforcer jet."

"Really?"

"Yep. So if we load up now we'll be prepared for him when he does attack."

"I see your point. We're here, you ready?"

"Ready as I'll ever be."

"Okay." Felina said as she got out of her Enforcer cruiser. "Hey boys! Mind helping." She called to a couple of Enforcers just standing and talking to each other.

"Sure." They responded.

"Grate. Mind loading this sack on that jet over there for me. Be careful it's heavy."

"No prob….Oh! Geese! This is heavy, what's in here?"

"Just some emergency supplies. You know food, water, panties, makeup, you know things girls can't live without." The angelic she-kat lied.

"What ever!" the lunch horn rang. Every one headed off to lunch exempted Felina.

"Okay T-bone. Go ahead."

"Okay! I'll call you when I'm done." He said as he started to launch.

Once T-bone got inside the hanger, he stood there, frozen in shock. Everything was destroyed. Nothing left, it was all gone. The weapons, the computers, the vehicles, everything.

"Dark Kat! Did you make me do this too?" T-bone questioned as he pulled out the communicator Felina gave him. "Felina come in. Came in Felina."

"I'm here big guy, you done already?" she responded.

"Negative. I checked the place out. Everything's gone. All of it's been destroyed.

"What!"

"Dark Kat must have had me come here and destroy everything, when I was still under mind control." The tabby shared his theory.

"So what do we do now?"

"We do what we can. I'll meet you at Mega Kat park."

"Roger! See you there." The she-kat ended.

T-bone took one last look, then let out a sigh, and he headed off.

**SwatKats-SwatKats-SwatKats- SwatKats-SwatKats-SwatKats- SwatKats-SwatKats**

T-bone is in the air flying towards the park. Then he went past an Enforcer chopper. "I hope he didn't see me." The blond tom said to himself. That's when he got shot at.

"This is chopper 1! I've spotted the Swat Kat, flying an Enforcer jet. Requesting backup." The pilot called into his radio.

"What! How did he get a jet! Doesn't matter! Shoot him down!" The commander Feral ordered.

"Yes sir!" Soon the air was filled with the sounds of shots, and blasts, as several Enforcers engaged T-bone.

"Come in Uncle!" a message came over the radio.

"What is it now, Felina!" Feral demanded, a little frustrated at his niece.

"Professor Hackle needs to see you now, and it's an emergency. It means life or death." The fearless she-kat said.

"Now! Fine I'm heading out! Don't let the Swat Kat escape" Came the stern kat's last order as he left for Pumadyne. Now Felina was on T-bone's tail.

"I'm going covert!" the she-kat stated over the radio.

"What! The other Enforcers where baffled.

"Oh! I get it!" T-bone said as he switched the radio frequency. "Felina, what are you doing!"

"Just putting on a show on a show while Hackle explains everything to my uncle."

"What!"

"He might not seam like it, but my uncle can be a very understanding kat. He just needs the right person to explain to him, that's all. I'm sure he'll believe Hackle. Okay, I'm going to shoot at your left wing so bank right."

"Wait…" Felina shot. "Felina, why don't you just tell everyone that I was being controlled?"

"Because then they would think that I'm a traitor and whether we like it or not, they'll listen to my uncle, so keep acting in till he calls off the attack."

"Okay. I'm going to bank right now so shoot at my left wiiiiiiiiing…" T-bone got interrupted by a missile hitting the tip of his left wing.

"Oh no! Eclipse!" called Felina. "He could ruin everything!"

Eclipse was on his black quad riding on top of building, shooting repeatedly at T-bone. "Crud! This guy is good! I can only barely dodge his shots." The blond tabby yelled.

"Hang on T-bone! My uncle should be hear any minuet now."

"Well he better be, or pieces of me will be scattered to every corner of Mega Kat city!"

"Attention all Enforcers. Fall back and let the Swat Kat into Pumadyne." Feral ordered over the radio.

"Yes sir!" they responded as the backed off.

"For once Feral was right on time." Big mistake for T-bone. He let himself be distracted, and Eclipse blew off his left wing.

T-bone ejected and the jet crashed where Enforcer head quarters used to be. "Well at least it was already destroyed." The tabby said to himself. Felina landed her jet a few yards away.

"T-bone! You okay?" she hoped out of the jet.

"I'm fine."

"Good. I'm going to call for some help, so stay close."

"Fine with me. Hugh? You hear…" T-bone was sent flying by a huge blast behind him.

"Eclipse!" Felina yelled. "Listen to me! T-bone was being controlled. HE'S INOCENT!" she called. Crud! He can't hear me over the engine! T-BONE RUN!" she started to at the black quads tires. The blond tabby started to run, but Eclipse shot a missile at him, throwing the burly tom threw the air like a little rag doll.

"Crud! This guy's going to annihilate me! But I can't let him! Not before I get Dark Kat. Not before I avenge Razor!" He said to himself while slowly getting up.

"Eclipse, stop! He's not the enemy!" Felina tried again. "No use. I don't have a choice." Felena threw a grenade a few yards away from Eclipse. The explosion caused his to loose track of what he was doing, giving T-bone the chance to hide behind a pile of ruble.

When Eclipse regained his senses, he didn't see T-bone. "What! Feral!" the rogue vigilante yelled as he drove over the her, jumped off, grabbed her by the color. "Why did you help him!"

"He's innocent…. Dark Kat….. was using a…. mind control device to…. control him." She responded.

"Yeah right! Where would Dark Kat get something like that!"

"Here's your proof!" a voice yelled. It was Hackle getting out of an enforcer vehicle. "See it has electro magnetic interfaces that mess with the brain's electrical currents."

Eclipse looked at it for a moment. He got a serous look in his eye, then he closed them and it looked sad, then it looked like he was smiling under his helmet, and finally he got an angry look in his eyes. "Fine. I'll take your work for it this time, but if I find out that you all are lying, I'll kill you." The black armored kat said as he let go of Felina, got back on his quad, and drove off.

**SwatKats-SwatKats-SwatKats- SwatKats-SwatKats-SwatKats- SwatKats-SwatKats**

"Man what's his problem?" T-bone asked coming out of hiding.

"I don't know. But it seems some what personal. Not sure how, but it does." Felina stated.

"As strange as it seems, you may be right Lt." Hackle supported.

"Well my thoughts on that theory are that he really looked up to me and Razor. It can't get more personal than that. Only me and Razor know our secret identities." The burly tom stated.

"Well as much as I like hearing about your "fans", don't you think we have more important matters to attend to?" Feral asked.

"Like?" T-bone responded.

"Finding Dark Kat! Even though you were under mind control you should still remember where he is." The stern kat stated.

"Listen to me Commander. The device messed with his brain waves, he's lucky he has any memories at all." Hackle stated.

"Are you saying that he doesn't remember where Dark Kat is?" the brown kat asked.

"I'm afraid so." T-bone, Hackle, and Felina said in unison.

"So you're useless. I should take you in." the stern kat threatened, pointing his cane at T-bone.

"Uncle, you can't! He's innocent, remember?" His niece stated.

"You're lucky you have an alibi and Hackle to prove it." Feral growled.

"Listen Feral, you can take me in, sentence me to the death penalty, just let me avenge Razor, and I'm all yours. No resistance." The blond Swat Kat said.

"T-bone…." Felina started.

"I don't care about living anymore. All I want is to make Dark Kat pay for what he made me do to Razor." The tabby replied.

"Sounds good to me." Feral smirked. "But I won't put you to the death sentence. Instead I'll unmask you in public, on live TV."

"Fine. Do what ever, just as long as I get Dark Kat." T-bone finished.

To be continued….

**SwatKats-SwatKats-SwatKats- SwatKats-SwatKats-SwatKats- SwatKats-SwatKats**

**Well what can I say? I hoped you liked this chapter, feel free to review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ch. 5: The deal that was broken**

**Remember the mysterious voice that Dark Kat was talking to at the beginning of my fic? Well he's identity is revealed. It also explains some things, like the origin of a mysterious metallic headband.**

**SwatKats-SwatKats-SwatKats- SwatKats-SwatKats-SwatKats- SwatKats-SwatKats**

T-bone was walking down the halls of Pumadyne on his way to Professor Hackle's lab. "What's up Professor?" the tabby asked.

"Ah, T-bone. I know while you were under mind control that you have no memory, but can you remember anything before that?" The professor asked.

"Not anything useful. All I remember is disarming the bomb at Enforcer Headquarters, then I hear a voice, and after that nothing." The burly tom answered.

"Hmmmm, I see. Well if you remember anything let us know" the gray kat said.

"Will do." The blond tabby responded. "By the way, what are you doing?" T-bone asked referring the mind control band in Hackle's hand.

"I'm trying to figure out the mind control device's origin. It's highly advanced, and if someone invented something like this, we can only imagine what kind of weapons of destruction they can invent. That is if they haven't already."

"I can answer that." Someone said. Hackle and T-bone looked towards the door to see it was Eclipse. T-bone started to back away. "Relax, I'm not after you anymore. Get in here!" the rogue vigilante said as he pulled in a little midget with orange fur and a purple cape, with his hands tied together.

"The Past Master!" T-bone and Hackle said in unison.

"You insolent…. Let me go!" the short sorcerer shouted.

"Shut up! Any ways, you wanted to know where that device came from. Here's your answer." The black armored kat told them.

T-bone looked confused. "I see, Dark Kat and the Past Master must have made a deal. And if I guess right he stole the mind control device from the future, and of course he held up his end of the bargain, while Dark Kat didn't?" Hackle stated.

"What! You helped Dark Kat do that to me! Why you…. Wait a minute that voice that I heard before I was knocked out, that was you! I'm going to…" T-bone started, but Hackle got in the way, keeping him from ridiculing the midget.

"T-bone stop, are you forgetting he's more dangerous than he looks?" the gray kat said.

"As true as that "use" to be, he's pretty much harmless now. Tell them!" Eclipse demanded as he pushed the orange midget forward. "Arge! We were flying in Dark Kat's machine, when he grabbed me, took my watch, and threw me out." The ancient sorcerer mumbled.

"Hey, Professor. Do you have a cage that we can put the little pain in?" Eclipse asked. "I think we need it to protect him from T-bone."

"Yes, I do have one. It's in the back corner." The professor answered, pointing to the far right corner of the lab. He gave Eclipse the key, and the vigilante dragged the Past Master through the lab by his purple cape.

"Hey Professor, are you sure we can trust this guy?" T-bone whispered.

"Well, we can't be 100 sure we could trust you, and we gave you the benefit of a doubt, so it's only fair that we give him the same chance." The scientist whispered back.

"That should hold him." stated Eclipse walking back to T-bone. "Would you quit looking at me like that." The black clothed kat said referring to T-bone giving him a look of distrust.

T-bone turned his head. "Who wants to look at your ugly mug any ways?"

"Look how's talking. You could raise the dead with a face like that. Besides you can see more of you face than you can see of mine." Eclipse retaliated.

"Razor, you…." T-bone stopped.

"T-bone, why did you call Eclipse Razor?" asked Hackle

"Don't tell me that I remind you of him?" Eclipse joked.

"Shut up!" the tabby yelled at the top of his lungs.

"Sorry…" Eclipse sighed. "I'm also sorry for trying to kill you." He looks at the ground. "Hey Professor can I talk to T-bone alone?" the rogue vigilante requested.

"No!" T-bone retorted.

"I can understand if you don't trust me, but I really need to talk to you. You can cuff me, and take away my weapons." Eclipse said. That's when Felina and Feral came in.

"What's he doing here!" Feral demanded.

"Relax, Feral, he's not here to fight us. He's are ally." T-bone said.

"Really?" Felina asked.

"I'm just here to help with Dark Kat." The black armored kat answered.

"As much as I hate to say it, we could use it. With us being short on officers and all, but you're to follow my orders." Feral said.

"I don't believe it. Is Commander Ulyssisies S. Feral actually asking for a vigilante's help?" T-bone joked.

"I said I was here to help. So what's the crisis?" Eclipse inquired.

"We found Dark Kat's location. He's in an underwater base that was abandoned about 20 years ago." Felina answered.

"Under water? Would the base you're talking about be the Sea Star?" Professor Hackle asked.

"Yeah. How did you know?**" **the female Enforcer asked.

"Because I helped designed it. We thought if we built an underwater Puma dine that the water pressure and difficulty getting there would add some security. Protecting are top secret projects from thieves, but some of the major areas couldn't handle the pressure and began to collapse. We had to evacuate all personnel, and abandon the Sea Star project." Hackle answered. "If you're going to get Dark Kat from there, I suggest that you make haste. No telling when that place will come down."

"Affirmative." T-bone responded.

"All right, head to the breafing room." Feral ordered, just as he was half way through the door, the stern kat turned around to face Eclipse. "You listen, and listen well. If you so much as even point a gun at the Swat Kat or any of my men, I'll have you put in jail, faster than a dessert melts ice." The commander threatened.

"Listen Feral, I agreed to help out, not to kill you." Eclipse retorted coldly. Feral just snorted at him, and he and the others left the room leaving Eclipse in there alone. "You think I don't feel guilty? I tried to kill my partner, my friend, someone how's like a brother to me. And because of you interrupting, T-bone probably still feels guilty about what happened." The black armored kat whispered to himself.

To be continued…..

**SwatKats-SwatKats-SwatKats- SwatKats-SwatKats-SwatKats- SwatKats-SwatKats**

**So now you know the mind control band's origin. Hope you like it. Feel free to review.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ch. 6: I have big plans**

**Not the most exiting chapter, it just the characters planning, but it is important.**

**SwatKats-SwatKats-SwatKats-SwatKats SwatKats-SwatKats-SwatKats-SwatKats**

One of Dark Kat's ninja's was walking down the halls of the under water base Sea Star. He came upon the room were Dark Kat was taking residence. He just stood there for a minute, looking at the blue door and the immediate surroundings. The walls and floors is blue, cracks all aver, some licking tiny drops of water. The lighting was poor, only every other light that wasn't burnt out or broken, and the one's that still worked were dim.

"Why did the boss have to pick a place like this to hide out? The place is a reck, it's a miracle it hasn't come down on us yet. I really hope the boss finishes his plans soon." He whispered to himself, showing obvious signs that he was scared out of his wits. "I hate this place, it's rundown, wet, and I can't swim. (sigh) I wonder what the boss wants. I thought I already have an idea. I hope he doesn't ridicule me. Come on Jeffrey, think positive, maybe knowing that T-bone is at Pumadyne will be enough for him. Maybe I'll get a bonus. The money would be grate, especially for Gena. (sigh) Gena…"

Jeffery's sister, Gena is a nineteen year old college student, how's been diagnosed with kat scratch fever at age fifteen, when Jeff was twenty three. Jeffrey and Gena lost there parents shortly after his sister's six birthday, so they've only ever had each other. Jeffrey joined Dark Kat because he paid well and Gena really needed the money. Jeff learned the ninja's way, as well as other new talents, and officially became one of Dark Kat's henchmen at age twenty six.

He took a deep breath and went in. "You called for me, lord Dark Kat?" he asked kneeling.

"Have you found T-bone?"

"I have master. He is with the Enforcers at Pumadyne."

"So the mind control band has been removed? No matter, once the sonic wave distributor is up and running, he will parish along with the rest of Mega Kat city." Dark Kat busted out laughing.

"(Gena...)" Jeff thought.

**SwatKats-SwatKats-SwatKats-SwatKats SwatKats-SwatKats-SwatKats-SwatKats**

Mega kat by 7:20 am

T-bone was on a bench cracking his knuckles, Felina was pacing, and Eclipse was leaning against the wall of a storage building, all waiting to go inside.

"What's taking so long?" T-bone asked standing up.

"It takes time to get a sub ready. Not to mention coming up with an infiltration plan." Felina responded.

"Well, why aren't we in there helping?" the tabby demanded.

"You know my Uncle. "You can't trust a vigilante." The black haired she-kat imitated her uncle. Deep voice and all.

"That's Feral for ya. But there has to be something even he would trust us to do?" the burly tom said.

"Hey Lt. got paper and a pencil for the little kitten to draw with?" Eclipse joked with a cold tone of voice, while keeping his position.

Felina smirked, "Hold on, I'll go ask for some." She teased.

"Hey! I'm an adult, not a little kitten, how's easily entertained." The tabby retorted, standing tall.

"So start to act like one and be patient." The armored vigilante said. T-bone just grumbled, sat back down, crossed his arms and mumbled to himself.

"Aren't kittens cute when they pout?" Felina teased.

"Would you quit already! I can't help that this is boring. Come on I'd rather have Eclipse attack me….. Hey, didn't you want to talk to me in private?" asked the blond tabby.

"Yeah I did." Eclipse answered.

"Well now's the perfect time. Don't get me wrong, I still have some trust issues when it comes to you, but it's better than this." That's when the Commander came out.

"Here's the plan. The Sea Star has an emergency exit at eh south end. The passage is hidden so we should be able to infiltrate the base undetected." Feral stated.

"Uncle, what about radar?" Felina asked.

"According to Hackle the radar's range is up to 400 yards in distance, we'll land the sub 420 yards away and swim from there." The stern kat answered.

"We have to swim!" T-bone commented.

"Yes, got a problem with that?" the commander asked.

"No! (I may be able to swim now, but it still makes me nervous.)" The burly tabby thought to himself.

Feral walked up to Eclipse, "Hand them over." He commanded. Eclipse grabbed all of his guns and gave them to Feral.

"What! Why are you taking his weapons?" asked T-bone.

"Use your head. The Sea Star is a wreck, it's already collapsing und the water pressure. You think we want gunfire and explosions to help the process?" Eclipse responded.

"I guess not." The blond tom responded.

"Don't worry T-bone, we got net guns to apprehend the enemy." Lt. Feral stated.

"I don't want to apprehend Dark Kat! I want to kill him!" T-bone growled.

"I don't think so!" the commander interrupted, "Dark Kat is going into custody, where he belongs."

T-bone growled, then closed his eyes, "As long as he gets the death penalty, I guess that's alright." The tabby said.

"Well with his criminal record, his chances are high." Felina stated.

**SwatKats-SwatKats-SwatKats-SwatKats SwatKats-SwatKats-SwatKats-SwatKats**

**I know boring, but I wanted to update as soon as possible so I cut it a little short. I'll update ASAP. Feel free to review.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Ch. 7: Cutting into a Sea Star**

**They finally infiltrate the under water base Sea Star. Sorry for the wait. Enjoy!**

**SwatKats-SwatKats-SwatKats- SwatKats-SwatKats-SwatKats- SwatKats-SwatKats**

420 yards from the Sea Star under water base 8:32 am

"Everyone ready?" Feral asked.

"Yes sir!" the Enforcer troops answered. All of them are in scuba suits, with goggles, oxygen tanks, the whole set. Even T-bone, Eclipse, and Felina were wearing them.

"Hey, Lt. Do I really have to wear this? I rather be in my Swat Kat g-suit." T-bone stated.

"Sorry, Enforcer protocol." The female Enforcer took a look at the tabby. The skin tight suit made it easy to see his muscles. "(Wow! Big and strong. I bet he could lift fully loaded motor cycles in each arm with those babies. What am I thinking!)" she turned around quickly, slightly blushing.

T-bone looked confused and asked "You all right Lt.?"

"No." she answered and walked away. The tabby scratched his head then followed her.

"(You were always the ladies kat, T-bone.) Eclipse stated in his mind.

Commander Feral opened the scuba hatch of the sub. "You first." The stern kat ordered, pointing to Eclipse. The vigilante hooked his oxygen tubs to his quad helmet then crawled down into the water.

"Geese it's a quad helmet and a scuba helmet? What next, gloves that act as magnets to climb up building?" T-bone asked. Then climbed into the water, followed by Felina, then Feral's five Enforcers and Feral was last. After everyone was out Feral, of course, took the lead. After a while they ducked behind a boulder to avoid be spotted by Dark Kat's ninjas in a scuba suit.

"I should have known." Feral said.

"Looks like you came unprepared." Eclipse stated, pulling out some sort of object. It was a gun, Eclipse swam up to the top of the rock, aimed and shot. A dart hit the ninja's neck, making him fall limp.

"What did you do to him?" Felina asked.

"Relax, this is a special tranquilizer gun built for underwater use. He's only asleep." The vigilante answered.

"That's nifty, got anymore of them?" the she-kat asked.

"Sorry, but this is a prototype, the only one made." He answered.

Feral turned off his radio and started mumbling to himself. "Looks like Feral's jealous." T-bone stated.

The stern kat turned his communicator back on and gave the order "Move out!"

T-bone swam up to Eclipse, "Hey were you planning on using tranquilizers on me?"

"No, I just wanted to plain out kill you." T-bone stopped. "I told you, I'm no longer trying to kill you. I'm on your side." Eclipse reminded.

Two more of Dark Kat's ninja's was swimming by on there way. Eclipse skillfully shot them both in the neck. "He's a good shot." Felina stated.

"Razor was ten times better. (No on is better than you Sure Shot. You could hit empty cans blind folded. I… I really miss you.)" T-bone said in his mind.

"Move in!" Feral ordered. Everyone moved to a wall of the base. Feral found a secret panel and twisted a switch. He gave a hand sign for everyone to move in.

**SwatKats-SwatKats-SwatKats- SwatKats-SwatKats-SwatKats- SwatKats-SwatKats**

**A little short yes, but at least you got some action. Feel free to review.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Ch. 8: Sneaking through the hall ways**

**T-bone, Eclipse, Felina, and Feral & troops, work their way through the underwater base Sea Star with out getting caught.**

**SwatKats-SwatKats-SwatKats- SwatKats-SwatKats-SwatKats- SwatKats-SwatKats**

Inside the Sea Star

The last of Feral's men were getting out of the water. "Here's the plan." Feral said. "We're under the main lab. Dark Kat should be in the old testing lab on the second floor. We'll move through the labs on the first floor and take the stairs up to were Dark Kat is. Eclipse take the lead." Feral ordered. Eclipse got up and took place at the front of the group.

"Hang on. Why does he get to take the lead?" T-bone asked

"He's the one with the tranquilizer gun, for when we run into one of Dark Kat's goons. (Plus it's easier for me to keep an eye on him.)" Feral thought to himself.

"I guess you got a point there" the tabby responded.

"Head out!" Feral ordered.

Eclipse was in the lead holding his tranquilizer gun above his shoulder with both hands. They were already a room away from the stairs.

Eclipse slowly opened the door to the next room then quickly and silently as he could, closed it. He turned around, leaned against the door, and started to make hand signs.

"Hgh? What's he saying?" T-bone whispered to Felina.

"He's saying that here are two to five bogies in there." She responded. Eclipse made a couple more of the then got on his knees, opened the door grabbed his t. gun and crept in.

"What did he say this time?" T-bone asked.

"Stay low and be quit." They all did just that. Once Eclipse got behind a counter he peered around the corner to see two ninjas. He skillfully shot them both, and they fell to the floor. That alerted the others. Nightshade stood up and with two shots knocked out the remaining ninjas.

"Hey, I thought their was five of them, not just four." T-bone said.

"I said there was two to five." Eclipse retorted in his usual cold tone.

"Now's not the time." Feral stated. "Eclipse head up and we follow." Eclipse went to the stair case door opened it, stuck his head through, then signaled the others to follow. The where half way up, then Eclipse stopped the group that's where one of Dark Kat's ninjas came into sight. Eclipse quickly aimed his gun. The ninja held up his hands.

"Hold it! I want to help." The ninja pleaded.

"What makes you think that we're going to trust you?" Feral retorted.

"Because what Dark Kat has planned puts everyone in danger." The ninja stated. "That even includes my sister.

"Your sister?"

"Yes my sister. She's the only reason I took this job."

"Sounds like a bad apple to me." Feral stated.

"No it's not like that! My sister has kat scratch. Dark Kat pays well and we really need the money." Jeff said.

"I'll tell you what. If you help, and after words pay you dept in community service, I'll arrange payments for your sister's medical needs. But only if you hold up your end of the bargen." Feral suggested sternly.

"Deal!" the ninja replied impatiently.

"So what does Dark Kat have planned?" Felina asked.

**SwatKats-SwatKats-SwatKats- SwatKats-SwatKats-SwatKats- SwatKats-SwatKats**

**Only two more chapters and a prodologue! Feel free to review.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Ch. 9: The underwater showdown**

**The second to last chapter. Will T-bone, Eclipse, Felina, Feral, and his enforcers stop Dark Kat?**

**SwatKats-SwatKats-SwatKats- SwatKats-SwatKats-SwatKats- SwatKats-SwatKats**

"So this "Sonic wave distributor" Is Dark Kat's secret weapon?" Felina asked. Jeff while walking up the stairs.

"Yes. I guess Dark Kat decided to go with more of a natural disaster style this time." The ninja responded.

"What?"

"The sonic wave distributor must create sound waves powerful enough to cause a title wave. One that is big enough to wipe out the city." Eclipse stated.

"How did you know that?" Jeff asked.

"Lucky guess, plus the name provides a clue." The black armored kat answered.

"I'm going to make a guess and say you're a mechanical genius." Felina said

"I guess you can say that." Eclipse responded coldly.

The finally reached the second floor. Eclipse looked through the door. He gave hand signals. "What did he say?" T-bone asked.

"He said "Six bogies" Jeff answered. "Don't worry, I'll handle it." He walked through the door "Head to the training room. Dark Kat's orders"

The six saluted and headed down the hall about five doors, the went into the left one. "That was easy." Felina commented, as she and the others walked into the hall way.

"Now is not the time for talking. Move out!" Feral ordered.

They headed down the hall, in till they got to the main lab door. It was big, one of those "Big doors means big trouble". "Why do bad guys always have to have big doors?" T-bone asked.

"I guess it's just an evil villain thing." Felina answered.

The doors opened and they all rushed in. At the center of the room was the sonic wave distributor. It was a huge cylinder about 40 feet tall and 20 feet wide, flashing lights all over, and round metal plates at the top.; There is a huge pit around it, about 10 feet from the distributor. Down in the pit was an electric stream, its power source. The room itself was round, with computers and scientists. And how of course was right in the front of the SWD (Sonic wave distributor), no other, but Dark Kat. He was standing there looking at the machine, in till the Enforcers came in. He span around to see, His orange eyes grew a flame, when he saw who it was.

" The Enforcers, and the traitor Swat Kat. The purple kat said, a smile appearing on his face.

"I'm no traitor crud face!" the tabby yelled.

"Tell me Swat Kat. How did it feel to learn that you're the one how killed your partner?" the tabby just growled.

"It wasn't T-bone! It was you using his body!" Eclipse screamed, starting to get mad.

Everyone was surprised. "(Wow, Eclipse defended me. I thought he hated me. Maybe there is more to him than I thought.)" T–bone stated in his mind.

"That is enough! Destroy them!" Dark Kat ordered. His ninjas began to fire.

Feral, T-bone, Eclipse, and some Enforcers tipped over a computer to use as shelter. They fired their net guns, while Eclipse was using his tranquilizer. They kept firing in till, "5 minutes in till the destruction of Mega kat City." A robotic voice said over the intercom.

"I've got to stop it!" Eclipse said jumping out and running towards the SWD.

"Count me in!" T-bone ran after the black armored kat. Miraculously he caught up.

"Hold on!" the short vigilante called, grabbing T-bone. He pulled out a grappling gun, fired, hooking on the SWD, they swung in the air landing on the SWK platform. Dark Kat's ninjas jumped towards them.

"Hiya!" Jeff screamed kicking the ninja, "I'll hold them off as many as I can!"

"Eclipse! I'll keep them away while you work on disarming the Sonic Wave …. argh…. Whatever!" T-bone said punching a ninja square in the face.

"Right."

"Three minutes till the destruction of Mega Kat city."

"I know, I know!" Eclipse said as he quickly worked to stop the SWD. He had to stop a few times to defend himself from Dark Kat's ninjas. The whole place was starting to shake violently.

"Two minutes in till the destruction of Mega Kat city."

Eclipse, even though you can't see it, was sweating now. "Okay if I remove this, it should stop." he said to himself. He pulled a chip board from the SWD.

"30 sec……" The computer shut down, but the whole place was still shaking.

**SwatKats-SwatKats-SwatKats- SwatKats-SwatKats-SwatKats- SwatKats-SwatKats**

**One more chapter to go! Then the prodolague! Feel free to review.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Ch. 10: Good bye old friend**

**Final chapter. Prodolague next. Remember things aren't always like what they seem like.**

**Swatkats-Swatkats-Swatkats- Swatkats-Swatkats-Swatkats- Swatkats-Swatkats**

"The whole place is going down!" Feral shouted, "Abandon ship!"

"Eclipse let's go!" T-bone called.

"Right!" just then Dark Kat came flying at Eclipse. He saw him and ducked.

"If I lose everyone looses!" the purple kat said.

"I don't think so Dark Crud!" T-bone hissed grabbing him from behind.

"Why you insolent..." Dark Kat started elbowing T-bone. The tabby fell back. "I'll deal with you first!"

The purple behemoth jumped at T-bone, but the tabby didn't move. He held his ground, grabbing Dark Kat. They both hit the ground rolling around, trying to get the better of each other. "_No way I'm I loosing to him! Not after what he made me do to Raz…._"

Both kats rolled of the platform. T-bone closed his eyes, he felt a sharp pain in his right arm and left leg. He opened his eyes to see Eclipse holding his paw, then downward to see Dark Kat gripping his leg.

"Hold on!" Eclipse called.

"If I'm going down I'm taking him with me!" Dark Kat yelled.

"No way Dark Crud! He's staying your going!" the blacked armored kat retorted. He started to slip over the edge.

T-bone looked up to Eclipse, then grinned showing he made a decision. "Sorry Eclipse, but I'm going out in a blaze of glory." The tabby said letting go of the smaller vigilante, but the black armored kat kept his hold.

"No!"

"Sorry to do this to you." The tabby unsheathed his claws and dug them into Eclipse paw. The mysterious kat streaked in pain (Just to remind you, **THERE IS NO CHARACTER DEATH IN MY FIC!** If you paid close attention to detail then you probably can figure out how he survives).

"What are you doing!" the small kat cried.

"Taking care of Dark Kat once and for all!" T-bone pried his figures loose. He and Dark Kat fell into the electric pit, and then came a giant flash of light.

"Chance!" Eclipse screamed. It took him a minute to come to his senses. He grabbed his grappling hook gun, fired and winged to the other side to escape from the collapsing underwater base.

**Swatkats-Swatkats-Swatkats- Swatkats-Swatkats-Swatkats- Swatkats-Swatkats**

**Well I hoped you paid close attention. If you did I bet you can figure out how T-bone survived. He won't be coming back in till one of my upcoming fics. Feel free to review. Don't forget the prodolague coming soon!**


	11. Prodolague

**Prodolague**

**This is mainly to get started into oncoming fics. Plus it will help answer one question that everyone has been asking me.**

**Swatkats-Swatkats-Swatkats- Swatkats-Swatkats-Swatkats- Swatkats-Swatkats**

Half a month later.

Deputy Mayor Calico Briggs was at the grand opening of the Manx Garden restaurant. "Some times I can't believe that mayor of ours. Having a restaurant named after him when he does nothing." The blond she-kat sighed. A kat in an overcoat walked up to her. He violently grabbed her, holding a gun to her head.

"Now listen up! I want my surge coat and I want it now!" it was Hard Drive.

"Come down and let the Deputy Mayor go." Feral said trying to get Hard Drive to settle down.

"No! I want my surge coat….." he dropped the she-kat, making noises like he was being shocked. He fell over, revealing a small device on his back.

"I don't know about a coat, but you got your surge!" someone joked.

Callie looked over and was shocked, "RAZOR!" she ran over and hugged the cinnamon kat.

"It's good to see you too Ms. Briggs." He managed to choke out.

"I thought you were dead! Why aren't you?" the pink clothed she-kat asked.

Razor pulled out from his pocket a metallic rectangular object with a bullet in it. "I thought it would be good luck, so I always kept it with me..." he turned the frame around to reveal a picture of T-bone and him standing in front of the Turbo Kat, "and boy was I right."

**Swatkats-Swatkats-Swatkats- Swatkats-Swatkats-Swatkats- Swatkats-Swatkats**

**And she is finished! Don't worry. Him and T-bone will be reunited. I'll try to get to that fic ASAP. Feel free to review.**


End file.
